The Life of Lucy and Natsu
by Happy Blue Fire Infinite
Summary: This is the life of Lucy and Natsu, how it starts and ends. The love and hatred. Many chapters
1. The life changing mission

The life of Natsu and Lucy

**This is my first nalu story. Please cut me some slack. Please review. Infinite out. Don't own Ft**

Day one, 7:03 am. Natsu POV

This morning, me and Happy are walking to Fairy Tail. "Happy do you want to go on a mission with Lucy?" I asked. "Aye sir, but what job are we going to do?" Happy replied. "Well have we gotten to the guild yet?" I said annoyed. Then Lucy was right behind us, trying to caught up with us. "Guys, I'm out of money for rent. Let's go on a job quickly." Lucy said pulling me to the guild. Once we arrived at Fairy tail, everyone was talking and doing their normal things. Lucy went to the board, she went for the most paying job. It was to capture a band of thieves and turn their stolen goods back to the Bank of Fiore. "Wow, these guys must be tough. It is almost impossible to steal from there." Said Happy impressed. "Sure whatever, look how much its worth." I said pointing at the giant number that has six zeros behind a one(1,000,000). "Its worth one million Jews. Alright me and Natsu get five hundred thousand each and Lucy gets the rest." Happy said so amazed with the number. "That leaves me with nothing! It looks like a two day trip, we will leave at seven a.m on the dot." Said Lucy purposely stepping on Happy's tail for his earlier comment. "We will come earlier then that. I will get the food. Lucy, you get the sleeping bags. Happy, you get t-the c-cart." I said practically crying. "Natsu I'm proud even you know when its time for a cart." Said Lucy amazed. Then she looked at the ground, I was in a curled up ball and the floor crying softly. "Natsu, how old are you?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm five, and I don't wanna go on the cart." I said in a five year old voice and trying to make her smile. Once Lucy went to get the sleeping bags at the Magnolia mart. Happy was looking at me. "You likeee her, Natsu I'm proud." Happy said. Then I pointed at Carla sitting on the table. "You likeee her, Happy I'm proud." I said trying to copy him. He blushed and went to the cart center to go and rent one (even though pretty much all the carts get destroyed). I got up to go to the food market, then I thought, "Do I really love Lucy, and if I do does she love me?" Then I was on my way.

Day one, 4:39 p.m. Lucy POV.

"Well this is a bargain get two bags and get the third free." I thought. Then I had a picture in my head of me and Natsu sleeping together. Then I blushed so much the guy next to me asked. "Miss, are you alright? I think you have a fever." He asked. "No, no I'm fine, I just thought of something." I said. Then he walked to the other bags. "I'm still wondering should I just get two, since Happy and Natsu would likely sleep in the same one." I thought. I decided to get two big bags and one toddler bag for Happy. "Tomorrow is going to be a very good day." I thought to myself. Then I remembered the mental picture or me and Natsu. "Just thinking about it makes me blush. This emotion must be love or its just a weird thought I have from time to time." I thought smiling. Then I went to find Happy. Happy was talking to a guy that owned a pretty good size cart. "Lucy, come here please." Happy somewhat yelled. I walked over there, while walking there were some amazing carts and wagons here. "Yeah Happy. What's the problem?" I asked. "He doesn't believe that I'm a member of fairy tail." Happy said. "I told you, I didn't say that. Look do you want the cart or not?" The owner of the cart said. "Yes, we will take it." I said covering Happy's mouth who was about to say no. "Alright, now be careful and don't do anything with your boyfriend in here OK." He said smiling. I just blushed and nodded. Happy just looked at me and gave me a dark evil smile. "You likeee him, Lucy like Natsu. Lucy I'm proud." He said. I just tossed him in the air and kicked as hard as I can. "It may be true, just don't rub it in." I thought. So I was finished shopping, so I'm going to go home and take a long bath. "It was weird, how everyone had someone to love. Its not fair and I'm still thinking about confessing my love to my crush. Well, many people at the guild don't have lovers." I thought. Then I thought about how everyone's children would look like.

Day one, 10:53 p.m. Happy POV

Me and Natsu were walking to our house. Natsu was thinking about something and I was daydreaming about me and Carla being together. "Happy, what are you thinking about? Is it about you're girlfriend." Said Natsu teasing. At the girl's dorm, Carla and Wendy was about to walk in their room when Carla turned around nervously."Whats wrong Carla?" Asked Wendy. "I felt a disturbance." Carla answered. Back with Me and Natsu, "I would ask what you were thinking if you could think." I said teasing. "Whatever Happy, but seriously do you think that I have a chance with Lucy. Everyone is dating. Grey and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, That dork Gajeel is with Levy." Natsu said. Then at the dump where Gajeel lives, "I have the urge to beat the crap out of Salamander." He thought to himself. Back to me and Natsu. "Natsu, just go for her tell her tomorrow. Then you guys can do you know what in the cart that has to floors!" I said proud. We walked in the house. "Thanks Happy, sometimes you are a genus." Natsu said. I just gave a big smile. When I was in bed, I had a dream of what's going to happen if Natsu grows a pair and confesses to Lucy. It was a funny dream in the end, I was having a party with a giant fish. It was a good dream.

Day two, 6:59 a.m. Natsu POV

Me and Happy knocked on Lucy's door. "Hey guys you ready?" Asked Lucy. "Yeah we are and I told you we were going to be early." I said. "Only by a minute, whatever let's go already. So we can come home early." She said. "Look Lucy I need to tell you something, but I will tell you later." I said hiding my blush. "Sure Natsu there is something I need to tell you to." She said. I saw her blush, then I looked at Happy, he gave me a evil grin. "You likeee her." He whispered so Lucy can't hear him. "Hey Lucy let's go, I'm getting all fired up." I said. Once the cart was moving towards the mission, "Lucy, I wanna go home. This is horrible, I think I'm going to barf." I complained. "Natsu, come on now its not that bad. Just look at Happy he has been quiet the whole ride." She said looking around the cart for him. Then we both heard, "Stop the cart! Please I'm getting tired!" Yelled Happy. I jumped out the cart and ran for Happy, once I threw Happy on the cart. I ran next to the cart, so he wouldn't get sick. "Natsu, why do you have so amazing." Lucy said sarcastically. For the next two hours, Happy and Lucy were just waiting having a conversation about fish for some reason. Lucy looked outside the cart's window, she saw Natsu hanging on to the cart by my collar. "Lucy, save me. Or get me some medicine." I said begging. Then she moved my collar and made me fall off the cart. "Why, now I'm going to be left behind." I said as I fell. She just waved at me, but she didn't notice that I was right behind the cart. I grabbed her arm, then I tripped. She fell out of the cart and landed on me, then our lips touch. When we found out what, I pulled her back down. We locked lips until we need air, "Lucy, I have always loved you." I said blushing. She blush and said, "I love you to, Natsu." We both got up and ran towards the cart that was a good distance away.

Day two, 11:07. Lucy POV**(short paragraph, sorry)**

We had made a camp site, we sat outside for a little bit and we would sleep in the cart. The cart had two floors, me and Natsu get the first floor and Happy gets the top. Tonight me and Natsu were going to have a good time tonight. We needed to keep quiet so Happy can sleep, but each time we talked about we got more impatient. Once Happy was inside and asleep, we went in and got it on. We after decided to tell everyone about us.

Day three, 11:47 a.m Third person

At the another bank, they finally found the three thieves, they were at another bank. "Hey, you band of thieves. Hold it right there!" Natsu yelled. "Hey, you are salamander. Now we have three hostages. Am I right, Erif and Retaw?" Said the first man. "Htrae don't tell our names, never mind let's beat them." Erif said looking at Happy and Lucy. Lucy just pointed behind him, Erif turned around and saw Htrae and Retaw in ropes and Natsu was ready to beat him to. After all was defeated and turned in, the gang went back to the guild. They were rich, Lucy got five hundred thousand and Happy and Natsu got five hundred thousand to split. When they got to the guild, Natsu notice something about the bandit's names. "Guys wait the name of the bandits, their names are ...

**Folks can you figure out the names and what they mean, this one is very easy.**


	2. The Journey starts

The life of Lucy and Natsu

**Alright sorry for the wait, I was doing work. So enjoy**

Day three, 11:48, Natsu POV

At Fairy tail, as Lucy, Happy and me walked in. I discovered something about the bandits. "The names of the bandits were Erif, Retaw, and Htrae, right? So write or spell their names backwards. Erif is fire, Retaw is water, and Htrae is earth. They must be linked to that magic, so they might know something about ... um I can't remember." I said feeling amazing and dumb at the same time. "Natsu that's right, we have to talk to them about that." Said Lucy impressed by me. "Aye sir! What if it is just a name not relating to the magic type. Wouldn't that just be a waste of time, and they could possibly hurt us to." Said Happy having a bad feeling. "Well I took them out easily, and if that do escape Lucy can us her spirits. Now let's hurry back we have to find out what is with those bandits." I said running from the guild. Happy and Lucy followed me then I noticed we had to go on the cart. I shifted gears and ran back to the guild, then Happy flew me into the cart by grabbing my back. "Natsu, why do we even try? It was your plan anyways, so stick with it." Said Happy having a good feeling. "Yeah Happy, first its the cart then the boat then another cart." Said Lucy with a giant evil grin. "You guys aren't my friends your monster!" I shouted crying. "Calm down Natsu, its just a two hour ride." Said Lucy then she kissed me. "You are saying it like its only five seconds." I said moving more towards Lucy. "Alright guys so what's for dinner, I want fish." Happy said hungry. "Happy you always want fish." I said. "You are saying it like its the next horrible crime." Said Happy trying to mimic my comment earlier. Then after ten minutes, the cart just stopped. Once we got out the cart, we saw a giant turtle. Me and Happy were looking to eat it. It was a giant turtle, this is a light snack for me and Happy. I'm not sure about Lucy, she is different.**(**_**Yeah and your not**_**)**. "I'm one of the deadly sins, sloth. My human friend said you captured him and his friends. He also wanted me to kill you, I owe him so farewell." Said the giant turtle. "Who is you're friend? Please tell us and what are you?" Asked Lucy. "I'm one of the ummm oh deadly sins sloth, the is also Pride, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony and Envy. And my friends the are Fire, Water and Earth created by the thing that we call the mighty one, Creation. They are sent to kill the one that will kill Creation in the future, Natsu Dragneel." Said Sloth. "Alright that's all we need to know. ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I screamed then blew up sloth. "Natsu, look his meat is falling let's eat." Said Happy hungry. Lucy was stunned at Natsu power it was just incredible. "Lets eat, come on Lucy!" I said running to the cart.

Day three, 12:45. Happy POV

At the rest site, where we are sitting and eating. Ever since what happened to sloth, Lucy was on the look out for the others. Me and Natsu want to meet Creation, he/she seems cool. Anyways, "Natsu we should look for wrath after we find Fire, Water and Earth." I said thinking of a giant fish. "Yeah wonder what animals the others are? I know Wrath is a tiger and Pride is a lion." Said Natsu. "Guys let's keep going, they might be any where in this forest and they just could be watching us." Said Lucy scared. "Lucy a scaredy cat." I sang. Then Natsu got near her and just gave her a hug. "Feel better Lucy, don't feel scared I'm here." Said Natsu. Lucy just blushed, she then lip locked Natsu in a kiss. "**L'p kdssy(**y stays the same.)** iru yrx**." I said without knowing what I said. We kept going on our journey, then we meet another sin. "I'm Pride, and I'm going to kill you." Said a giant lion. "Told you Happy, a lion." Said Natsu. I just looked at it. "Do I turn into a lion?" I thought. Then Natsu punched Pride, Pride dodged it. Pride was going to claw him, then he saw a glowing light aiming for his face. It wasn't Natsu, it was Loke the lion. "Lucy, I saved you and Natsu. I think a kiss is an order." Said Loke not knowing Lucy is dating Natsu. "Go home, and thank you." Said Lucy. Natsu just gave the death glare at Loke. After we left the dead lion remains, we finally made it to the prison. We went to the chamber that held Fire, Natsu wanted to know if he knew Igneel. Once we got there, "Can you cook this for me?" I said handing him a fish. "Whatever, why are you here anyways?" Asked Fire handing the cooked fish to me. "Why are you here to kill me and do you know Igneel?" Said Natsu. "I asked a question first." Said Fire inpatient. "To ask you question, and helping you." Said Lucy. "Because Natsu, you can kill Creation. Also yes I know Igneel." Said Fire. Then Natsu told a passing guard to let him out. "Look Fire, you will help us and I will set you free." Said Natsu. Nobody noticed me and Lucy were just kidnapped. Until "Yo, your friends are gone." Said Fire. "What how they were just here? Let's go find them, but how?" Said Natsu. "Follow the scent of cooked fish." Said Fire actually worried that one of the sins have them.

Day three, 8:45 pm. Fire POV

Deep in a forest, Me and Salamander were following the scent for hours, then we found them. Lust and Envy had them, Lust was a man with purple hair. Envy was a female with pink hair. They were the only ones who weren't animals. "Salamander you get Lust, I get Envy." I said. Salamander just ran up to Lust and punched him hard in the face. While Salamander did that I just blinked and Envy just burst into flames. Envy was burned alive, and Lust was pretty much beat to death. "Lust, where are the others?" I said. "Do you really think I'll tell you, you fool". said Lust. "Lust either you give us the answer or going to beat you and kill you." Said Salamander pissed of. "They are in the forest deeper and deeper." Said Envy with her last breath. "Envy was always a weaker one, I'm glad she just died, she was pathetic." Said Lust heart less. "Salamander we must get deeper in the forest and find your friends." I said. "What about these two the likely to get up and run." Said Salamander. "Do you want to save your friends are not?" I said pretty mean. "Yes more than anything, let's go." Said Salamander. We went deeper and deeper into the forest until we saw Happy and Lucy, they were badly injured. "Salamander there they are, we must help them. They could be in trouble." I said. We freed them and brought them out of the forest. Salamander kissed Lucy and held her until she got up. I held Happy, he was awake just looking around. "Fire we must kill Creation." Said Salamander. "I will help you Salamander, he has been corrupted for years. If we are going to kill him, we must kill all the sins." I said. "After that I will quit doing missions this dangerous and live with Lucy ." Salamander said. "Alright, let's go!" Yelled Happy surprising Natsu.

Day Four, 12:34 pm. Third person.

At the camp site near a village. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were resting still,, while Fire was looking over them since he couldn't sleep at all. He was a man of his word, then Happy got up and saw him sitting there. Happy got his bag and handed Fire a fish. "Do you want me to cook it for you?" Asked Fire. "No, you can have its for helping us." Said Happy pretty much asleep. Then a long frog like tongue snatched the fish. Then it went for Happy, Fire quickly grabbed Happy. "What is that, a big frog?" Asked Happy. Fire was surprise for a second then answered "Yes, but it has a name. Its Gluttony."

**So there isn't much love between Natsu and Lucy, but Happy likes fire. Can you figure out what Happy said in paragraph 2. It has something to do with three letters. (I just told you be happy)**


	3. This is a new adventure

The life of Lucy and Natsu

**So I got side tracked last time, this chapter will totally have more romance in it. Still mysterious and adventurous, this has nothing to do with religion at all. Please read and enjoy the story.**

Day four, 12:47. Fire POV

I quickly grabbed Happy out of the way, just in time too. Gluttony almost ate Happy, now it is payback time for my friend and _**FISH!**_ I was threw fireballs at the giant frog's stomach, I had forgotten that Gluttony was good against fire. Then I turned around and saw Happy walk up Lucy and Natsu. They did everything they could, but nothing happened. Then my friend Retaw came out of the bushes and turned into actually water. Then Lucy use Aquarius, "Why the hell did you summon me, I'm on a date with my **boyfriend**." Aquarius said pissed. Then she shot Retaw at Gluttony, then he fell on his back. Then Happy flew Natsu in the air and dropped him towards Gluttony. He used his power and him, to be honest I wasn't impressed. Gluttony blow up, and Natsu was unbelievable clean. "Aquarius, this is my boyfriend, so Ha Ha." Lucy said obnoxious. "My boyfriend can beat him but whatever." Aquarius said as she vanished. As I walked up to Retaw, he punched me. "Why didn't you take me along?!" He asked. "Because, you are a loser." I answered and punched him back. Then we started fighting, Natsu got in the mixup to, somehow. Lucy just said there looking at her boyfriend get beaten. "You guys remind me of Gray and Gajeel." Happy said. I noticed something on the floor, I picked it up and cleaned it with Retaw body water. "Happy, here is a present from me." I said as I handed him the fish. "Thank you Fire, it is my favorite food." He said dancing with the fish. "Anyways, Retaw how did you find us?" I asked. "I was following you guys." He said. "Stalker." I whispered to Natsu and Lucy. "How did you get out?" Asked Natsu. "Really is that a real question? I turned into water and got out." He said. "Why didn't you get out earlier?" Lucy asked. "No comment." said Retaw. "Let's go, wait are you going to help us?" Asked Happy. "Yeah I'm tired of li-." "He's tired of light." I said covering his mouth. Then whispered something in his ear. (Unscramble: aifry alit) Then we went on to kill creation.

Day four, 4:56. Natsu POV

On the cart me and Lucy were laying down, Happy and Fire were talking about fish. While Watee was meditating. I was hugging Lucy, as she took a nap, she was so beautiful as she sleep. "Lucy, I love you. You are the one I want to be with by my side forever." I thought. Then I notice the cart was moving, then my motion sickness kicked in. Out of nowhere Happy hit me with a frying pan. I was out, he must have known. Then I heard, "I told you I would do it." Happy said. "Dang it, well I own you a hundred jewels." Fire said sad.

Dream, Natsu POV

In a normal looking house, I was walking around. "Lucy, Happy, Fire, Water! Anyone!" I yelled. "Dear we are right here." Said a blonde woman standing next to three children. "Lucy, and others." I said surprised. "Natsu! These are our kids. Ignile, Lulay, and Natsumi." Said Lucy. "Yeah sure, whatever." Said Natsu. Then all of them turned into monsters and attacked me. I ran but they were faster, they got me and-. I woke up.

End of dream

Day four, 8;49 pm. Water POV

At the camp site, we and fire were fighting when we saw Natsu wake up, he looked like he just had a bad dream. We decide to ignore it. "Water you are the weak, you are trying to change the subject!" Fire yelled at me. "Bring it, I will smash you into the ground." I yelled. We fought for hours, until we passes out. I decided to end this quickly, just showered Fire in water and put him to sleep. I decide to put him in a dream eater spell.(sees what the person is dreaming) I watched until, he was with a girl doing stuff. I was scared.

**I ended this so soon. I had school work and all this crap. Sorry**


End file.
